ideafandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2
The Amazing Spider-Man 2, also marketed in some countries as The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro, is the sequel to 2012's The Amazing Spider-Man. It was released on May 2, 2014. Synopsis "In The Amazing Spider-Man™ 2, for Peter Parker (Andrew Garfield), life is busy – between taking out the bad guys as Spider-Man and spending time with the person he loves, Gwen (Emma Stone), high school graduation can’t come quickly enough. Peter hasn’t forgotten about the promise he made to Gwen’s father to protect her by staying away – but that’s a promise he just can’t keep. Things will change for Peter when a new villain, Electro (Jamie Foxx), emerges, an old friend, Harry Osborn (Dane DeHaan), returns, and Peter uncovers new clues about his past."'' Plot In a flashback, Richard Parker records a video message in an attempt to explain himself of his experiments at Oscorp before his disappearance. Along with his wife Mary Parker, he boards a flight that is hijacked by a man sent to kill him. He thwarts the attempt on his life while trying to send the video to a secret location. In the present day, Spider-Man is in pursuit of criminals carrying a truck full of dangerous chemicals called plutonium through the city. Whilst talking to Gwen Stacy on the phone, he sees a vision of her late father, Captain Stacy, and is reminded of the promise he made to stay away from Gwen. During the chase, he saves the life of a man named Max Dillon. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two share a kiss. However, later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise in which Gwen breaks up with Peter. After years of being away from the city, Harry Osborn returns as the heir to Oscorp Industries and talks with his father, Norman, who is in very poor health. Norman explains to Harry that the illness is genetic and that Harry is at the age where it will begin to show. Before he dies, he gives Harry a small device which he claims contains his life's work. The next day, it is reported that Norman Osborn has passed away, making Harry Osborn CEO of Oscorp where Felica Hardy becomes his new assistant. Upon hearing the news, Peter Parker visits Harry and the two are reunited after ten years. Max Dillon, now assuming that he and Spider-Man are best friends, attends work on his birthday as an electrician at Oscorp. Whilst tending to some dangerous maintenance, he loses his balance and falls into a tank of modified electric eels being used for experiments. As a result, he becomes a human mass of electricity. Meanwhile, Peter meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship, and Gwen tells Peter that a job opportunity means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. Max is seen all over time square where he is actually seen. Spider-Man attempts to calm the situation down. Spider-Man then saves people from his destruction. As Electro is replaced by Spider-Man all over Times Square which Electro then thinks Spider-Man is nothing but selfish. But after the police try to shoot him, Max thinks that Spider-Man has betrayed him and attacks. Spider-Man eventually stops him and he is taken to Oscorp to be tested on. Harry begins to show symptoms of his illness and uses the device his father gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Peter for help finding him but Peter refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Parker visits Harry again, this time as Spider-Man, but again refuses. Afterwards, Harry is framed by members of the Oscorp board for covering up the accident involving Max Dillon, now known as Electro. They removed from his position as CEO. Harry’s assistant, Felicia Hardy, informs Harry of equipment kept off the books that could help him, and Harry makes a deal with Electro to get him back in to the Oscorp building. Once in, he goes to the enhanced spiders DNA. Harry starts to heal but afterwards, he begins to die even quicker. He then despritly, crawls on the floor towards the suit of armour which heals the body. He then gets other equipment made by his father and bio-weapons found by Richard that they called "symbiotes". Peter uses information left behind by his father to locate the video message Richard left. In it, Richard explains that he had to leave New York because he wasn't willing to go along with Norman Osborn's plans to use what they had created for biological weapons with his research. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she was offered the job in England and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter takes Gwen down where the police are and Gwen helps him with his web-shooters to go against Electro. Peter heads off to fight with Electro having the upper-hand. As Electro has Spider-Man in the air and is electrocuting him, Gwen comes in a police car and hits Electro, against Peter's demands, saying that it was her choice to help him. The two plan to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin, and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower, and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears gives way and Gwen again falls. Goblin is then defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen using his web. As Peter webs to catch her, she hits her head on the floor dying from the impact. Five months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is visited by '''Gustav Fiers '''who tells him that they have found a man suitable of operating a large suit of armour developed by Oscorp. The man is Alexsei Sytsevich - the criminal stopped by Spider-Man at the start of the film. He attacks the city streets in the suit, going by the name The Rhino. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight Rhino. Cast * Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker ** Max Charles as Young Peter Parker * Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy * Jamie Foxx as Electro/Max Dillon * Dane DeHaan as Green Goblin/Harry Osborn * Colm Feore as Donald Menken * Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy * Paul Giamatti as Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich * Sally Field as Aunt May * Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker * Campbell Scott as Richard Parker * Marton Csokas as Dr. Kafka * B.J. Novak as Alistair Smythe * Sarah Gadon as Kari * Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers * Jorge Vega as Jorge * Kari Coleman as Helen Stacy * Skyler Gisondo as Howard Stacy * Charlie DePew as Philip Stacy * Emma Watson as Nancy Stacy Videos File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) Extended Trailer|Extended Trailer Sequel After the release of ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Marvel Studios agreed to pay Columbia at least $115 million for the worldwide distribution rights to The Amazing Spider-Man 3 and The Sinister Six. Marvel and Columbia announced a May 26, 2017 release date for The Amazing Spider-Man 3. Philip Noyce directed The Amazing Spider-Man 3, from a screenplay by Kurt Wimmer. Garfield, Watson, and DeHaan reprised their roles, while Chris Cooper played Norman Osborn, Jesse Eisenberg played Abner Jenkins, and Shailene Woodley played Mary Jane Watson. External Links * IMDB * The Movie Database Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Category:Media Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Series